1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having an exposure control device, and more particularly to an interchangeable lens type camera having a program exposure control device capable of correcting the exposure program depending on the type of the interchangeable lens and the condition of an object to be photographed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In interchangeable lens type cameras, various devices for effecting programmed exposure control have been devised. In such devices, as compared with fixed lens type cameras, there is a merit that the range of usage is widened by utilization of interchangeable lenses and various adapters while, on the other hand, there is a demerit that unless the correction of the exposure program is effected in compliance with the case where the type of the lens used and the object to be photographed differ, the combination of the shutter time and the aperture value is primarily determined by the program and thus these characteristics cannot sufficiently be availed of. Such inconvenience would become greater particularly in cameras exclusively of the programmed exposure control type which are not provided with a plurality of different exposure control modes such as the so-called shutter speed priority automatic exposure, the aperture priority automatic exposure and the manual exposure control using the manual setting.